The UNC CFAR is a consortium of three Institutions: UNC Chapel Hill, Research Triangle Institute (RTI), and Family Health International (FHl). All three institutions are part of the North Carolina Research Triangle Park, and RTI and FHl have historical links to UNC starting with their inception. The goal of the CFAR is promote the broad sweep of HIV/AIDS research through a variety of mechanisms. The CFAR provides core facilities specifically targeted to the needs of the HIV/AIDS research community. The CFAR Developmental Core supports new research initiatives from junior faculty, faculty new to HIV research, faculty at in-State HBCUs, and researchers at CFAR-linked international sites. The CFAR Developmental Awards program has been expanded by 50% with institutional funds, and this funding is further leveraged in partnership with departments and the CTSA in their developmental awards program. The CFAR sponsors the UNC CFAR HIV Clinical Cohort (UCHCC) database, which plays a central role In managing clinical HIV research activity at UNC, and the UCHCC Is part of the Inter-CFAR CNICS network, with the CNICS Biostatistics and Epidemiology Core now residing at UNC. A major strength of the UNC CFAR is our involvement in international work, with key links to Malawi, South Africa, China, Russia, Central America, and the DRC. These links facilitate international research, capacity building, and provide infrastructure for support of important NIH initiative such as the CHAVI and HPTN. Another important feature of our CFAR is our Clinical Pharmacology and Analytical Chemistry Core, which is unique among CFARs and has become a resource both for other CFARs and for several large NIH initiatives. The CFAR Cores and leadership are supporting four new initiatives: HIV latency and eradication; the IDU epidemic in St. Petersburg, Russia; AIDS malignancies; and HIV and the Criminal Justice System (in partnership with the NC State Department of Corrections). These areas are also supported by working groups, in addition to a long standing working group on Acute HIV Infection (in partnership with the NC State Health Department), and a new working group on Structural Determinants of HIV. The UNC CFAR also engages in a number of outreach programs, including developing a distance-learning program for our In-State HBCUs based on the UNC AIDS Course. In recognition of the importance of the CFAR, we receive significant institutional support including the assignment of space to the CFAR for CFAR investigators. The CFAR has become an essential part of the leadership, infrastructure, and identify of the HIV/AIDS research effort among our membership.